Admiration
by lycan-cub
Summary: Another 50 sentences from the 1sesntence Challenge. Please R&R. E/G Slash.


_(AN: This is another one from the 1sentence Challenge on LiveJournal another Elliot and George. The theme set is Gamma. The title comes from a song by Incubus. In my opinion it is the perfect song for the doctor and detective. Here it is and I hope you enjoy. Please review.)_

Elliot Stabler/George Huang

**#01-Ring**

George looked at the ring on the chain that he was holding before he closed his fist tightly and looked at Elliot who was smiling at him and he couldn't help but feel loved.

**#02-Hero**

Some people would call Elliot Stabler a hero and George never saw him that way because to him hero could never fully describe the man.

**#03-Memory**

Elliot shutters as he thinks about George's head being smashed against the wall by Brodus and how if he had just reacted a second earlier it would have never happened.

**#04-Box**

Olivia eyed Elliot suspiciously as he pulled a box out of his drawer and was walking to the doc's office and he looked at her and shrugged, "Did you forget that it's the doc's birthday?"

**#05-Run**

He ran as fast as he could through the hospital and didn't care about the nurses and doctors that yelled after him because he needed to get to George.

**#06-Hurricane**

When Elliot was on a warpath it was like a storm because there was no hope until it passes and even though George was usually the one who creates it, he can extinguish it just as easily.

**#07-Wings**

"That's all you need doc is wings and you'll be able to save all of New York," Elliot half-joked, as he looked at the shrink who smiled slightly and shook his head.

**#08-Cold**

George shivered slightly as the chill of the basement went through him and he was surprised as Elliot wrapped his arms around him, giving some of his body heat and George could only hope they were able to get out of there soon.

**#09-Red**

After all the time George knew Elliot, he knew that red was probably the only color that could express his fiery aggression and hi compassion at work and at home.

**#10-Drink**

"Come on, George. Have a little fun," Elliot said, quietly in the shorter man's ear and he was surprised as he was graced with a smile as the doctor grabbed his beer and took a slow pull from it while staring at him.

**#11-Midnight**

Elliot lay on one of the beds in the crib and he was surprised to hear the door open and see the doctor look at him, beckoning him to come because it was too late to stay.

**#12-Temptation**

He actually couldn't believe that he couldn't concentrate on work with Elliot looking at him because he always has control of his feelings but he just can't resist being distracted by the detective.

**#13-View**

George sat on the couch reading, when Elliot walked into the room, wearing a towel around his waist and George looked over his book to admire the visual feast that was bestowed upon him as he watched Elliot grab his shirt off a chair and walk back out.

**#14-Music**

Elliot sat quietly against the wall and listened to the sound of George moving his fingers elegantly over the piano because it was very rare that he ever got to hear the sound.

**#15-Silk**

Elliot ran his fingers through George's hair as he lay next to him and he heard George sigh in content and Elliot smiled because he always loved the feel of George's hair.

**#16-Cover**

The doctor sighed as he found Elliot sound asleep on the couch and he grabbed the blanket he kept on the side of the couch and placed over the sleeping man before going into his room.

**#17-Promise**

"You promised, doc," Elliot said as he stared at the shrink who narrowed his eye at him and glared but the resignation in his eyes were enough for the detective to know that the doctor was going with him anyway.

**#18-Dream**

George never really remembers his dreams but when he wakes up and is drenched in sweat with a hard-on or messed up shorts, he knows he needs to find away to fix it.

**#19-Candle**

George watched from the back of the dark church as Elliot said his prayer and lit a candle before crossing himself and standing, and their eyes met as the doctor sent a look of understanding.

**#20-Talent**

George looked at Elliot and shook his head because Elliot always had a talent for making a jackass out of himself when the opportunity arises.

**#21-Silence**

As they cuddled up next to each other, he nuzzles into his neck kissing him softly while he intertwines their fingers and felt him squeeze back because there is no need to say anything.

**#22-Journey**

The only way to describe their relationship was as a journey because they both knew it is a very long one that started out really rock and then smoothed out a little and now they were starting to get to a better paved road.

**#23-Fire**

Elliot tried his best to get through the firefighter that held him in place to keep him from running into the burning building because it was George's burning building.

**#24-Strength**

Elliot was always known for his physical prowess but he can't help but remember that without George he didn't have a strong emotional one to balance him out.

**#25-Mask **

When he talks to the detectives of the 1-6, the suspects, and his patients, he keeps his composure and professionalism but when Elliot looks at him with his icy blue eyes he can't help but let it all fall away.

**#26-Ice**

Elliot could feel the cool attitude that George gave off and it made him angry but it also made him admire the man more because of his ability to conceal his emotions.

**#27-Fall**

George looks at the mirror and he looks at the bags under his eyes and the sorrow on his face and he knows that the case is taking a toll on him and he was going to hit the bottom of the hole he created soon, but when he feels arms wrap around him and keeps him steady, he knows everything will turn out right.

**#28-Forgotten**

George waited at the door for an answer as he moved his hand in his pocket and he smiled slightly as the door opened to reveal Elliot and he pulled his hand out of his pocket and dangled the detective's handcuffs from one finger.

**#29-Dance**

Elliot was never one to dance because he couldn't, but when he and George went to a club, he can't help but follow George's hypnotic and sensual swaying against him.

**#30-Body **

He can't help but worship him as he kisses him down his torso and as he pays extra attention to each of his small buds before he goes back to his original goal.

**#31-Sacred**

George and his relationship sometimes put a damper on things especially on Sundays but he knows that George understands how he feels about going to church and Elliot never forces the doc to come.

**#32-Farewells**

"I'll see you when I get back," George said as he looked at Elliot who didn't look pleased that he was leaving but nodded, "See you then, doc."

**#33-World**

It was funny that when they left work they would always try to figure out who's place they were going to stay at, then order food, sit around talking about anything, and take pleasure in knowing that they were able to escape their daily lives together if only for that night.

**#34-Formal**

"Dr. Huang," he said as he passed the shorter man, smiling and his reply was, "Detective Stabler," and everyone looked at them strangely.

**#35-Fever**

The detective pushes him hard against the wall while tearing at his dress shirt and he tugs at Elliot's belt as he whimpers at the pleasure he receives at the hands roaming his body.

**#36-Laugh**

Elliot ran his fingers along George's side and was graced with a small chuckle and he was determined to make George laugh because it was always a beautiful sound to hear.

**#37-Lies **

He doesn't know why he even bothers to tell Kathy that he was going to stay late at the 1-6 bullpen when he is sitting on George's couch with George's head laying in his lap because he knows that she knows that it wasn't true.

**#38-Forever**

Forever was a difficult concept to think of because that's how long he thought he was going to be with Kathy but now as he looks down at the sleeping man next to him to could see himself with him for the rest of his life even if it was filled with arguments and conflicting ideals.

**#39-Overwhelmed**

It wasn't a familiar feeling so it couldn't be real because he was straight but every time he looked at George he couldn't help but want him.

**#40-Whisper**

He knows that George is already soft-spoken and his calm voice is like silk but it is when his voice drops and caresses Elliot's ears is when his eyes darken with lust.

**#41-Wait**

When Elliot doesn't answer George he starts to walk away and Elliot yells, "Wait," and George doesn't know why but he stops, turns, and comes face to face with Elliot who leans his forehead against his and whispers, "Because, I love you."

**#42-Talk**

It was very rare that Elliot and George every really sat down and had a conversation without George trying to get inside Elliot's head, but when they do Elliot finds it very relaxing.

**#43-Search**

"What am I looking for Elliot," he asked as he walked into his room and when he looked at the bed, he gasped in surprise and turned to see Elliot smiling before saying, "We need to get the rest of my stuff though."

**#44-Hope**

Was it mean for him to hope that Elliot didn't get back with his wife and was it wrong for him to hope that Elliot would finally see him?

**#45-Eclipse**

The only time he felt safe was when he was in the dark but Elliot had an uncanny ability to bring him into the light whether he like it or not.

**#46-Gravity**

"Why am I so drawn to you," Elliot asks as he sits next to George, who answers, "It's my gravitational pull," and Elliot leans in and touches George's lips lightly with his own and says, "Yeah must be."

**#47-Highway**

George sighed as he drove down the road but he knew there was no way he could get out of going back to DC and he hoped he was back in New York soon enough to annoy Elliot.

**#48-Unknown**

The feeling of his heart fluttering and the butterflies in his stomach when he saw the doctor was an unknown felling and if he was truthful with his self he would know that it was a lie.

**#49-Lock**

He looks at Elliot sadly knowing that he was just locking himself away again like he was an intruder and he leaves the subject alone, but one day he hopes that he will be able to have the key permanently.

**#50-Breathe**

Elliot lays his head against George's chest and listens to his heart beat but the most important thing to him was to feel his head move along with the doctor's chest as he breathed.


End file.
